U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,818, Letton et al., issued Mar. 9, 1982, discloses heavy-duty liquid detergents containing enzymes and an enzyme-stabilizing system comprising calcium ion and a low molecular weight carboxylic acid or salt, preferably a formate. The compositions can contain various surfactants, including the anionic and nonionic surfactants herein. Examples 1 and 13 disclose compositions containing C.sub.12-13 alkylpolyethoxylate (6.5) and C.sub.12-14 alkylpolyethoxylate(3) sulfate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,078, Gilbert et al, issued May 17, 1977, discloses liquid dishwashing detergents containing ethoxylated decyl alcohol sulfates having a high monoethoxylate content. Ethoxylated alcohol nonionic surfactants can be included in the compositions as optional ingredients, but are not exemplified.